Make a Page about your Character
When creating a page for your character, use this template and layout below. If you are having trouble with creating a page, consult an admin or the founder. Follow the instructions below. Copy and paste this onto your page: is a (short description here). He/she currently is a (rank) in (Clan). Description Appearance Coming soon. Health Coming soon. Character Coming soon. Abilities Coming soon. Strengths Coming soon. Weaknesses Coming soon. Biography Before Birth Coming soon. Kithood and Adolescence Coming soon. Adulthood Coming soon. Relationships Family Coming soon. Friends Coming soon Love Interests Coming soon. Rivals Coming soon. Peers Coming soon. Notable Coming soon. Trivia Coming soon. Paste the code onto a new page, and then delete the tags in source mode. You can edit the character template by hovering over it in visual editor mode and clicking edit. Just remember to hit "ok" when you're finished editing it, and don't close it with the "x" or "cancel". This is how it will look: Your cat's name is a (your description here). He/she currently is a (rank) in (Clan). Description Appearance Coming soon. A detailed explanation of what your character looks like, taking the basic description at the top of the page and really bringing the cat to life. Health Coming soon. A detailed explanation of your character's physical and mental health. Try and be more specific than "hardly ever gets sick" or "no mental health issues"! Physical health is so much more than how often someone gets sick! Is your character active and fit? Is their fur soft, oily, rough, matted, and why is that? Think outside the box for this one. Character Coming soon. A detailed explanation of your character's personality. Remember, don't, for the love of all things good, make Mary Sues or Gary Stus. Explain positive traits, neutral traits, and negative traits. Abilities Coming soon. A general summary of your character's abilities. Strengths Coming soon. What's your character really good at? Why? Weaknesses Coming soon. What's your cat below average at, or horrible at? Why? How can they improve? Biography Before Birth Coming soon. A quick summary of what was happening just before your character was born. Where did their mum give birth? Who was at the birth? Who's the father? Which medicine cat delivered them? Kithood and Adolescence Coming soon. This could be split into two sections. Using the present tense, give summaries of major events that happened in their life from birth to six moons old (kithood), and from their apprentice ceremony to their warrior ceremony, usually 6 moons to 12 moons old (adolescence). Adulthood Coming soon. Using the present tense, give summaries of major events that happened in their life from 12 moons old until their death. An 'afterlife' section can be added when they die for any appearances after they die. Relationships Family Coming soon. Omit if none. A summary of your character's relationships with their direct family members. Mother, father, siblings, and kits are examples of the character's family members that could be elaborated on here. Friends Coming soon. Omit if none. A summary of your character's relationships with their friends. Love Interests Coming soon. Omit if none. Both current and former crushes/relationships can be explained here. Rivals Coming soon. Omit if none. Usually other cats that get under your character's skin, for some reason or another. Peers Coming soon. Omit if none. Usually a cat of high status would see the other leaders, deputies, and medicine cats as their 'peers'. Notable Coming soon. Omit if none. Usually relationship with the leader, deputy, medicine cat, medicine cat apprentice, and mentor would be 'notable' relationships. Trivia Coming soon. Omit if none, though the owner of the character could be linked here, in place of, or alongside a category to show the user's ownership. Category:Help Category:Guides